The pain pikachu feels
by chamilton98
Summary: Hi guys! this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it! Because if you like Pokemon you will love it!
1. Chapter 1

The pain pikachu feels

a fanfiction by Cherish Hamilton

Chapter one A hateful thing to do

Pikachu was traveling with Ash. They had just beat the Lumoise city gym and Ash was ready to go ahead and go beat the next one. But Pikachu really needed a rest. He had just battled against 6 other electric type pokemon that was owned by Ash's friend Clemont. Yeah he got a little rest at the pokemon center but he ws woken up one hour after he had went to sleep. He was just so mad at Ash that he would not even walk with him because he was so tired. "Come on Pikachu!" Ash said. "Pika Pika Pika!" translation: NO! I am not coming with you because I am still tired and you don't care! I wish we could switch bodies so you can see the pain I feel! Then Jirachi appeared. "Your wish shall be granted Pikachu!" Jirachi said. Then Ash and Pikachu started feeling a lot of pain like their soul was being severed from their bodies. They suddenly both of them collapsed. When they woke up Pikachu was in the body of Ash and Ash was in the body of Pikachu. "AHHH! PIkachu! Why am I in your body and you are in mine?" Ash said. "It is because I told Jirachi that I wanted you to feel the pain I feel all the time! Now I am actually happy because we are going to the next gym and instead of me fighting you are going to do it! HA HA HA HA!" Pikachu said. Now Ash is pretty upset that he has to go do a gym and do work. "Are you ready to go against ice type pokemon? Their owner of the pokemon is Wulfric ad he is pretty cool. Get it?" Pikachu said. "But ice type pokemon don't really get affected by electric type!" Ash said. "Whatever. Just go and fight!" Pikachu said. First up Ash had to go against Wulfric's level 55 Cryogonal. The moves that it had is ice beam, blizzard, haze, and hail. When Ash just tried to use thunderbolt against it he got frozen because of Cryogonal's ice beam. So pikachu sent out Charizard. He was at level 75 with fire blast, flamethrower, tri attack, and overheat. So Charizard flew up to the sky avoided a blizzard and used flamethrower. It was a one hit K.O. So Wulfric sent out his glalie. It was at level 50 with the same moves as Cryogonal so Charizard tried to avoid ice beam but he got hit. So Pikachu sent out a legendary Ash had caught yesterday. It was a level 100 Moltres with fire blast, flamethrower, tri attack, but it had a special move fire pledge. So Moltres used fire pledge and the Glalie got consumed in flames. Wulfric's last pokemon was a level 30 Froslass. With only ice beam and ice shard. So Pikachu told Moltres to use fire blast and they beat Wulfric. So now Pikachu got the iceberg badge.

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

The pain pikachu feels

a fanfiction by Cherish Hamilton

Chapter one A hateful thing to do

Pikachu was traveling with Ash. They had just beat the Lumoise city gym and Ash was ready to go ahead and go beat the next one. But Pikachu really needed a rest. He had just battled against 6 other electric type pokemon that was owned by Ash's friend Clemont. Yeah he got a little rest at the pokemon center but he ws woken up one hour after he had went to sleep. He was just so mad at Ash that he would not even walk with him because he was so tired. "Come on Pikachu!" Ash said. "Pika Pika Pika!" translation: NO! I am not coming with you because I am still tired and you don't care! I wish we could switch bodies so you can see the pain I feel! Then Jirachi appeared. "Your wish shall be granted Pikachu!" Jirachi said. Then Ash and Pikachu started feeling a lot of pain like their soul was being severed from their bodies. They suddenly both of them collapsed. When they woke up Pikachu was in the body of Ash and Ash was in the body of Pikachu. "AHHH! PIkachu! Why am I in your body and you are in mine?" Ash said. "It is because I told Jirachi that I wanted you to feel the pain I feel all the time! Now I am actually happy because we are going to the next gym and instead of me fighting you are going to do it! HA HA HA HA!" Pikachu said. Now Ash is pretty upset that he has to go do a gym and do work. "Are you ready to go against ice type pokemon? Their owner of the pokemon is Wulfric ad he is pretty cool. Get it?" Pikachu said. "But ice type pokemon don't really get affected by electric type!" Ash said. "Whatever. Just go and fight!" Pikachu said. First up Ash had to go against Wulfric's level 55 Cryogonal. The moves that it had is ice beam, blizzard, haze, and hail. When Ash just tried to use thunderbolt against it he got frozen because of Cryogonal's ice beam. So pikachu sent out Charizard. He was at level 75 with fire blast, flamethrower, tri attack, and overheat. So Charizard flew up to the sky avoided a blizzard and used flamethrower. It was a one hit K.O. So Wulfric sent out his glalie. It was at level 50 with the same moves as Cryogonal so Charizard tried to avoid ice beam but he got hit. So Pikachu sent out a legendary Ash had caught yesterday. It was a level 100 Moltres with fire blast, flamethrower, tri attack, but it had a special move fire pledge. So Moltres used fire pledge and the Glalie got consumed in flames. Wulfric's last pokemon was a level 30 Froslass. With only ice beam and ice shard. So Pikachu told Moltres to use fire blast and they beat Wulfric. So now Pikachu got the iceberg badge.

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
